Unexpected Feelings
by QueenMimi96
Summary: The thoughts of him invaded Clarke's mind like a virus, infecting her every feeling and replacing it with those for him. They'd always been enemies - practically since day one. But something about Murphy drew her in - when he wasn't annoying her half to death. She shouldn't have felt this way. But it was much too late to go back now. Besides...did she really want to? One-shot.


Clarke walked through the camp, a million thoughts swirling in her head. Ever since Murphy had tried to help Raven when she was hurt, something about him had changed. She noticed it in the way he acted towards the others, the way he talked, and even the way he had stopped scowling at everyone. And whenever she saw him smiling and talking, she got butterflies. Surely, something was wrong with her. What was wrong with her?

She had thought she'd begun to have feelings for Bellamy but this was something altogether different for her. Had she begun to have feelings for...Murphy? Clarke almost gagged at the thought but...as she turned to look back at him, standing talking to Octavia...she realized it was true. She really had fallen for John Murphy. Raven had told her about Murphy's parents and Clarke felt so bad for him. He had lost everything and everyone. He needed someone in his life to be there for him and him for them.

Maybe...just maybe...that could be Clarke. Clarke took a deep breath and started to walk over to him...and then stopped. How could she say these things to him? He wasn't even friends with her much less harbor feelings for her... She shook her head, this was ridiculous. Suddenly, Clarke jumped as a warm sensation hit her shoulder.

"Jumpy, today, princess?" Bellamy asked from behind her, a smug smile on his face.

Clarke turned around to face him.

"No, I just...didn't see you there, that's all." Clarke said, putting on a fake smile.

Bellamy squinted his eyes at her, seeing through it.

"You alright?" he asked, "You seem a little...distracted today."

She shook her head, indignantly.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired, I guess." she said, and began to walk back to her tent.

Bellamy nodded, still not believing her.

"If something's bothering you, you know you can come to me right?" he asked her.

Clarke nodded.

"Of course." she replied.

He smiled once more and then walked off to re-join the others.

Well, it's now or never, Clarke thought as she began to walk over to Murphy again, who was now by himself sitting on a log at the edge of camp.

When she got closer, she cleared her throat so he'd hear her. Murphy looked up at her and her heart stopped. He had such beautiful blue eyes...

No! Don't get distracted! she told herself.

"Um, can we talk?" she asked him, her voice coming out slightly squeakier than she intended.

He nodded and gestured for her to sit down beside him.

"In private?" she said, nodding towards the woods.

"O-kay." he said, clearly confused by Clarke's actions.

He walked towards the trees, Clarke following closely behind until they came to a small clearing. Suddenly, Murphy turned around to face her.

"Okay, Clarke, what's going on? You're not gonna kill me, are you?" he asked, only half-joking.

Clarke took a deep breath and started.

"Look, Murphy, I know that you and I haven't always got along-"

Murphy scoffed at her.

"That's the understatement of the year," he cut her off, "You sided with Charlotte against me and almost had me hanged."

Clarke looked up at him guiltily.

"I know and I'm sorry about that but-"

" "Sorry" doesn't cut it. I almost died! Not that you or any of the others cared about what happened to me."

Clarke clenched her hands into fists at her side, anger getting the better of her.

"I'm trying to tell you that-"

"Oh, trying to tell me what? That you're sorry for almost killing me? Like I'd accept an apology from you anyway." he said and with that, he turned to leave.

Suddenly, Clarke couldn't handle it anymore and she whipped around to Murphy and shoved him.

"I'M TRYING TO SAY I LIKE YOU, YOU IDIOT!" she yelled at him.

His eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Murphy, I-I shouldn't have said that. I-I gotta go," she said and started to run off but he grabbed her by the wrist and spun her to face him.

He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face.

"Why didn't you just say so?" he whispered before leaning in to kiss her.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered closed and she felt his soft, warm lips on hers. A million fireworks went off in her head. Was this really happening?!

When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers.

"I feel the same way." he said quietly, his hot breath hitting her face.

She grinned up at him and he smiled back at her. As they walked back to camp, Murphy took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers.

Who knew that love could happen down here on Earth?


End file.
